Made (2001 film)
Made is a 2001 American crime comedy film written and directed by Jon Favreau. It stars Favreau, Vince Vaughn, Peter Falk, and Sean Combs. It was Favreau's directorial debut. Plot Bobby has ties to the local mafia boss, Max, but works as an honest mason for Max's construction projects. He fights in amateur boxing matches on the side, but his career is lackluster (five wins, five losses, one draw). Struggling to support his stripper girlfriend Jessica and her daughter Chloe, Bobby decides to do a mafia job for Max. Against his better judgment, he brings along his ne'er-do-well friend Ricky. Bobby and Ricky go to New York to act as Max's representatives for a money laundering deal with his East Coast partner, Ruiz. They meet Jimmy, who will be their driver, and Horrace, who is connected to both Max and Ruiz. Ricky and Bobby squabble throughout their trip as Ricky tries to live large while Bobby wants to stay cautious and stick to the letter of Max's instructions. Ruiz has a low opinion of the pair, but sends them off to show his criminal contact, the Welshman, a good time. Gaffing several times along the way, the pair eventually manage to arrange a deal between Ruiz and the Welshman's Westie contacts. Ricky grows suspicious of Ruiz, and insists that they bring a gun to their meeting with the Westies. Bobby adamantly refuses. On the day of the meet, Ricky has disappeared, but Jimmy insists that Bobby carry on with the meeting. As Bobby begins to grow suspicious of Jimmy, he meets with the Welshman and the Westies. The Westies double-cross Bobby and the Welshman, but Ricky arrives from a side entrance with a gun. A Westie recognizes Ricky's weapon as a starter pistol and a fight breaks out. Jimmy arrives with a real pistol and sends the boys away while he deals with the Westies. Back in Los Angeles, Bobby severs all business ties with Max. Arriving home, he discovers Jessica in bed with a client and snorting cocaine. Bobby tries to convince Jessica to clean up her act for Chloe's sake, but Jessica refuses. Instead, she asks that Bobby take custody of Chloe and leave. In an epilogue set at Chuck E. Cheese's, we learn that Bobby and Ricky are now raising Chloe together, although the two friends still bicker constantly. Cast *Jon Favreau as Bobby Ricigliano *Vince Vaughn as Ricky Slade *Peter Falk as Max Reuben *Famke Janssen as Jessica *P. Diddy as Ruiz *Faizon Love as Horrace *Vincent Pastore as Jimmy *David O'Hara as The Welshman *Makenzie Vega as Chloe *Jenteal as Wendy (as Reanna Rossi) *Sam Rockwell as Hotel Clerk (uncredited) Movie connections Because the film is written by Jon Favreau and stars Favreau and Vince Vaughn, it is commonly seen as a follow-up to Swingers. The license plate of Jimmy's Limo, "DBLDN11," is a reference to a blackjack strategy articulated in Swingers that one should "always double down on an 11." During Dustin Diamond's cameo, Ricky refers to him as "Screech," referencing Diamond's character on Saved By the Bell. Reception The critical reception of the film was positive, receiving a 71% "Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes. The site's consensus reads "Not as good as Swingers, but it's still witty and goofy enough for some laughs." The film received a limited release in the United States and had almost no release overseas. It had a world box office gross of $5.4 million. References External links * * Category:2001 films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:2000s crime films Category:Artisan Entertainment films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films produced by Jon Favreau Category:American comedy-drama films